Field
This application relates generally to communication systems, and, more particularly, to Wi-Fi communication systems.
Related Art
Wi-Fi networks are very challenged in open, high density traffic areas, and in general, in environments requiring high capacity, where a large number of Access Points (APs) need to be deployed in close proximity to each other for capacity reasons. Moreover, the high level of resulting interference pollution is further amplified when some users decide independently to configure their Wi-Fi enabled devices as temporary APs.
This is because the 802.11 Medium Access Control (MAC) with Carrier Sensing Multiple Access and Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) is a distributed access mechanism that is known not to perform well in highly congested areas, which are areas in which the medium is almost continuously busy. Highly congested areas are typical to public venues (e.g., airports, concert arenas, stadium environments during sport events).
Optimization of Wi-Fi technologies based wireless access systems typically consists of the performance of Radio Frequency (RF) planning and channel assignment to minimize the likelihood that Wi-Fi APs in proximity of each other select the same channel and create strong interference to each other. While RF planning and channel assignment is a very critical optimization procedure, it has limitations that are easy to understand in open public spaces, such as stadiums during sporting events. Even with a large number of independent non-overlapping channels (e.g., as permitted in the 5 GHz spectrum), the high capacity requirements call for a very tight Wi-Fi AP-to-AP spatial separation, which combined with reflection and bouncing of radio signals may result in significant co-channel interference. The combination of heavy traffic (high activity) and radio pollution drive the Wi-Fi operation towards a less efficient regime (e.g., lower achievable rates and poor overall system performance).